Aldnoel of the Stone
by Sparxxs32
Summary: "In the ancient Ishgar language there was a word that meant 'beyond infinity'. That is what his name shall be..." The infant opened his eyes, revealing stone gray eyes to the world. The baby looked at the woman holding him curiously. His holder's chocolate colored eyes starred at his in affection. Her golden hair swept to the side, staying out of her eyes. She smiled. "Aldnoel."
**Hello Ladies, gentlemen. Boys, girls. Stephan. Welcome to my first Fairy Tail Fanfiction. (Haven't done one of these in a while, have I?) This is a concept I have been thinking about for a little over a year now, but had put it down over and over again. But I finally sat down and started typing it.**

 **Also, if anyone is coming from 'New Beginning', kudos to you... If you're wondering where the next chapter is... well, there isn't one. I have the 9th chapter written in a notebook somewhere, but I'll probably never type it down. I can barely look at it, let alone type it. Yes it's that bad. I might have continued it if I hadn't started writing my own book. Which I am very happy I did. I might even post a preview on here at some point... It is up to you.**

 **Back to the juicy bit, don't expect this to update on a normal basis. I'd be lucky to get the second chapter done by the end of the school year. And Chapter two will hopefully be longer.**

 **So, go on enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Aldnoel**

"Milady, what is going on?"

"You haven't heard? They are here."

"What? Who is that?"

"He is one of them... Please keep your voice down, he is sleeping."

"Why would they send an infant with those _creatures,_ it is not safe for him!"

"I believe it will be alright, besides they will not stay here..."

"You are just going to leave a child that looks to be no older than a couple weeks alone?"

"Of course not, I shall give him to a family."

"There are an infinite amount of possibilities that could resound from this... Are you sure this is the best idea?"

"Infinite?"

"... Milady?"

"In the ancient Ishgar language there was a word that meant 'beyond infinity'. That is what his name shall be..."

The infant opened his eyes, revealing stone gray eyes to the world. The baby looked at the woman holding him curiously. His holder's chocolate colored eyes starred at his in affection. Her golden hair swept to the side, staying out of her eyes.

She smiled. "Aldnoel."

"Lady Layla, it is time." The second voice said in a hushed but frantic tone.

Layla nodded and looked back down at the child in her arms. "Goodbye, Aldnoel."

 **Magnolia, X791 July 16**

"Damnit Natsu! Do you always have to pick a fight! You should just give up, you know I'd give you a good thrashing!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't we thrown down right here!"

"You're on!"

The two mages butted heads an blue and red aura escaping Gray and Natsu's bodies, respectively. Lucy sat at the Request Board starring at the two's squabble.

"They never grow up, do they?" It was more of a statement than a question. The two never got along, always picking fights with each other. After what happened at the Grand Magic Games she had hoped to see them at least tolerate one another.

"As if I'd ever go on a job with you!" Natsu yelled to the now naked Gray.

"That's be fine by me!" The ice mage yelled grabbing Natsu's scarf and pulled him inwards, swinging his fist at his jaw. His fist connected making Natsu's body to lean back. Natsu recovered quickly however, and sent an attack of his own towards his rival. The fight eventually spread to the entire Guild Hall and almost everyone was involved.

Lucy sighed. "Can't we just pick a job in peace?"

"Apparently not." Wendy spoke from beside the blonde, her Exceed in her arms. "I guess there lucky Erza already left this morning."

"Where did she go?"

Wendy seemed to think for a second. "Something about a place called the Seireitei and a new sword. I'm not entirely sure..."

Nodding Lucy turned her attention back to the brawling guild. She sighed again before fixing her skirt. "I guess it's up to me to stop them." She walked towards the fighting and clapped her hands. "HEY-"

Lucy felt herself jump as a giant fist slammed into the center of the brawl, crushing Natsu and a few others. The blonde looked up to see Master Makarov sitting at the bar sipping his ale. The tiny old man seem to have gotten tired of the constant noise.

After a few minutes Natsu and Gray seemed to calm down and look for a job with their team. And it was harder than it looked. All of the easy pay jobs were gone, leaving the quests with little to no pay and quests that would require the presence of Erza.

"Damnit!" Natsu yelled at the board and turned to Gray. "All the good ones are gone! I blame you Ice Princess!"

"How is this my fault?!" The ice mage retorted causing Lucy to worry.

"Please don't fight again." She pleaded as sweat dropped down her face.

"How about this one?" Wendy asked from beside Lucy, still facing the board. The blue haired girl carefully pulled the request from the board and handed it to her teammates.

Lucy took the paper and began to read. "Looking for a strong mage to fight. Meet us on Mount Yari, near the northern border of Fiore. Reword 100,000 Jewels!" The blonde practically screamed the last part, her eyes brightening a bit.

Mere minutes later Team Natsu was leaving through the guild doors and out into the vast world of Fiore.

Off far away from the Fairy Tail guild hall a young boy sat at the edge of a cliff dangling his feet. He starred out into the horizon and sniffed the air, filling his nostrils with a blank feeling. He sighed. The mountain dew was one thing he would never be able to experience, nor any smell for that matter. He envied those who could.

"Hey," The boy heard one of his comrades call to him. "Food's ready."

"Gotcha." He said quietly as he stood up, brushing off his dark blue jeans. Boy had he regretted sleeping in them. What other choice did he have? Freeze his butt of on this God-forsaken mountain? No was his answer. If only Sato had told him in advanced that they be staying here for a while... 'Damn him.' He thought.

Sitting down, the boy grabbed his bowl from a black haired teenager, Sato. Sato was older then him by a little over a year being 15 and specialized in a weird sword technique that he never really got. He wore a long sleeved coat with a high collar and black pants. The coat was fully zipped up to the collar and freely hung in the front of his neck. Even after all the stupid things Sato has pulled, the two were still close friends.

"I heard last night someone accepted our request." A feminine voice said from across the table. The girl, Shinko, was the oldest out of the three and probably the most peculiar. She was nice and all but something didn't quite sit well with the two. She would never tell what he ability was and every time they asked she would say she wouldn't tell them and they just accepted it without knowing. 'Got to ask about that again now that I think about it.' The boy thought. 'Has to be a mind control thing...'

Shinko wore a very... unique attire. She had an elegant looking, peach colored jacket and with the collar splayed out. A set of black buttons were located on the sides with two keeping the piece together in the middle, two more black buttons were on the collar. She kept the left sleeve folded up revealing the sleeve to the black dress underneath. It was hard to tell what the dress looked like with the jacket but the bottom of the skirt reached above the middle of her thigh and had frilly ends. Her curly, auburn colored hair was pushed to her back and slowly blew with the breeze.

The boy ran his hand through his stone colored hair. 'Maybe she wore clothes that were _to_ reveling.' He thought. "Really? Awesome!." He rolled up the sleeves of his blue long sleeved shirt.

"Bad news is they're on the other side of the country." Shinko continued as she ate her soup.

Nearly falling out of his seat the boy quickly readjusted himself. "What?" He sighed before continuing. "Damnit, getting my hopes up for nothing. Yvonne promised he'd teach me more things about my magic..." The boy said in disappointment standing to grab his jacket from the tent.

"Remember," Sato said quietly. "This is a test for you, Aldnoel of the Stone."

Aldnoel fixed his sleeves and put his dark gray jacket on, rolling the sleeves up past his elbows. The high collar reached the bottom of his chin. "Yeah, yeah... I'm going for a walk." He said to his two friends and started walking down Mount Yari.


End file.
